Military Technology
Orange means obsolete. Armour * Iron Scale - Rulhuthyn's patronage of smiths for the best protection of his daughter led to this being unlocked in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8726102/ Horse daughter]. * Riveted maille - In the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9546183/ Riding Off], the armor technology was picked off from former Mountain Horse blacksmith slaves, and proved superior to the butted maille which it replaced. ** Butted Maille - Invented in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9406451/ Famine Stalks].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9408229/ Abby Normal's analysis of Famine Stalks] accessed on November 26,2017. * Leather * Quilted cloth * Bronze plate * Wicker - Made obsolete in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8921497/ Great works].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8921497/ Veekie's analysis of Great works update] accessed on November 14, 2017. Cavalry * Chariot Archer - Chariot archers were becoming obsolete by [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9667776/ The Horsemen Ride Once Again].Abby Normal of The Horsemen Ride Once Again accessed on November 23, 2017. ** Chariot Archer Elites * Horse archers - Acquired in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9705637/ Rumbling Omens] with the integration of the Forhuch into the empire.[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9705807/ Abby Normal's diff for Rumbling Omens] accessed on November 29, 2017. * Spoked chariots - Developed by [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8567546/ Quiet tensions].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8582301/ Abby Normal's analysis of Quiet tensions] accessed on November 26, 2017. * Sacred light cavalry * Steppe recruit light cavalry - Acquired in the same circumstance as horse archers. * Light barding - Armoring of horses in certain vital area. It is a reward from the Patrician faction in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9546183/ Riding Off] for completing the quest to raise cavalry to 3 or better. Melee * Daggers - The newfound availability of iron in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8553513/ Iron Time] is when dagger made its first appearance.[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8553645/ Abby Normal's analysis of Iron Time] accessed on November 25, 2017. * Short swords - Developed by [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9014979/ More fun and games].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9012186/ Abby Normal's analysis of More fun and games] accessed on November 28, 2017. * Curved cavalry swords - The curved swords was invented by the Freehills in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9705637/ Rumbling Omens] and subsequently adopted by the Ymaryn for use in cavalry warfare. * Maces - Evolved from ceramic mace at the same time as daggers as a result of iron. ** Ceramic maces * Light Shields * Spears * Long spears - Probably developed as a counter to cavalry in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9667776/ The Horsemen Ride Once Again]. * Two-Handed Clubs Ranged * Composite Bows * Light crossbow - Matured during the war with the Forhuch in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9667776/ The Horsemen Ride Once Again]. ** Early light crossbows *** Crude gastraphetes - A large crossbow-like weapon, invented during [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ Epic Age II]. * Ballista - Evolved sometime during the conquest of the Forhuch and the war with the nomad in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9678306/ Swift Riders].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9678437/ Abby Normal's correction of details and notes of Swift Riders] accessed on November 24, 2017. ** Bolt Throwers * Massed fire - It was discovered in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8557516/ Calm before the storm?] via the recruitment of Blackbirds. * Slings * Pila Siege Weapons * Battering Ram Theory * Shield wall ** Close formation - Massed warfare, discovered in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8690867/ Hero's End] to make use of the large number of soldiers effectively. * Tactical Phases - It is the idea of moving select forces at certain time and places and using reserve to exploit opportunities or reinforce certain flank. It was discovered by Chakur of Heaven's Hawks in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8882791/ Make the punching stop], which allowed the Ymaryn and their vassal fend off the Thunder Horse and the Harmurri(known as only Swamp Folks at that time) and made them pay considerable tributes. * Supply caravans - The war with the Forhuch and the need to supply so many men caused the systematic organization of logistics based on caravans in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9667776/ The Horsemen Ride Once Again] * Formal lieutenants - Discovered alongside supply caravans was the need to organize the army with formal leadership roles. Warships * Triremes - Arrived in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9705637/ Rumbling Omens]. ** Biremes * Naval rams References